


Won't You Stay With Me?

by HK44



Series: Prompts: 2017 Edition! [6]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, author turns all injuries into sad deadly ones, dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: Billy gripped Jason’s hand harder. “Stay with me,” he whispered, desperate. He squeezed Jason’s hand and crouched closer to him. “Stay.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: Hi I absolutely love your jasonbilly fics!! Can I request one in which it's Jason getting injured? Thank you!

There was a surprising lack of blood which was the first thing Billy noted as he scooped up Jason’s hand and hovered over Jason’s splayed out body. Second was the fact that Jason was wearing a shirt with his emblem on it. His armor had receded the moment he’d been struck but Billy had been too focused on getting to him to pay attention to that until just then. 

The third thing was that Jason undoubtedly dying.

He was gasping. Like a fish, Billy thought. A fish exposed on land, stuck in the sun with no way to get back to the sea.

Left to rot there.

Alone.

Billy gripped Jason’s hand harder. “Stay with me,” he whispered, desperate. He squeezed Jason’s hand and crouched closer to him. “ _Stay_.”

He never understood why people said that when someone was sick. Where else would they go? They were obviously too ill to move, too weak to function. They couldn’t go anywhere.

He got it now.

He cupped Jason’s face gently, turned it so Jason was looking at him, so he could see his eyes.

He didn’t want Jason to leave.

“Billy,” Jason coughed. Blood was dripping out of his mouth. “Billy, Billy, Billy.” Jason’s hand tightened over his, weak but strong enough that Billy could feel it. “Billy, don’t leave me.”

“I’m not,” Billy said. He swept Jason’s hair out of his eyes. “I won’t.”

“Billy, _please_ ,” Jason whispered. “Don’t leave me. I don’t want to be alone.”

A whistling sound echoed behind him, followed by Trini’s yell. Billy ducked his head. “You won’t be alone.” From under his lashes he saw a monster hit the ground a few feet away and explode into reddish goo. “I’m here. I’m right here.”

“Billy,” Jason coughed. More blood dribbled from his mouth. “I can’t- I can’t feel my legs, Billy. I can’t feel _anything_.”

Billy glanced down at Jason’s legs which were still attached to his body then said, “You still have them.”

“Oh, good,” Jason wheezed.

“Billy!” Kimberly called out and he glanced up.

One handed, he punched the charging monster backwards. Zack roundhoused kicked it into red goo and tackled another one. He caught it round the waist, bending back and crushing it at the head.

“Get him out of here!” Zack yelled, pointing furiously at Jason before he turned back to the fight.

Billy jerked up and slung his arms under Jason’s weak frame, cradling him close as he stumbled out of the way. He’d gotten much stronger over the last few months of training and heroic fights but Jason was still a lot heavier than he was used to carrying. Still, he managed to move him out of the way, far over into a group of trees, hidden low and behind a couple of bushes.

Settling Jason into the dirt, Billy brushed back his hair. Using the collar of Jason’s shirt, he wiped away the blood dripping down his mouth and patted Jason’s face until his eyes snapped open, weakly gazing above.

“Billy?” Jason’s breathing lulled. “You know I love you, right?”

“I know, I know,” Billy murmured. His voice cracked and he pressed a couple kisses to Jason’s hand, to his palm, to his wrist. “I love you too,” he murmured into Jason’s skin. Billy wanted the words to stain him, wanted them to sink into body and fill him up until he was healed and _okay_. “So so much, you don’t know.”

“Billy,” and Jason’s voice was slurring, “my pocket. Look in-”

His voice caught and Billy released his hand. One of his snaked down to the front of Jason’s pants, the other rapidly pat-pat-patting at Jason’s face.

There was something solid in his left pocket, something stiff and hard and small. “Jason, Jason,” Billy mumbled, sighing relieved when Jason’s eyes fluttered open again, unfocused and shifty. “Jason, what is it?”

“Go steady?” Jason asked, a delirious smile on his paling face and Billy frowned, confused until his fingers finally caught the delicate structure and tugged it right out into his sight.

It was a ring.

Jason’s class ring.

Billy’s heart shattered into a thousand little pieces.

He’d mentioned it, offhandedly, his own attempt at a joke, that he thought the idea was cute. Thought it was amusing. Sharing rings to say you loved someone. A tradition starting from high school and lasting into marriage. Laughed that he’d wished Jason would give him his ring.

And Jason had _listened._

“Was gonna _ask_ ,” Jason kept talking. “Ask at dinner. Tonight but-” His eyes slipped closed again. “Extenuating circumstances.”

“Yes,” Billy said immediately. He shoved the ring onto his gloved finger, nice and snug, and grabbed Jason’s collar. “I accept. I do. Whatever. We’re going steady now, Jason, so you have to stay, okay? Because I can’t go steady with you, I can’t keep the ring if you’re gone so you have to _stay_.”

Jason didn’t move, didn’t say anything. He was going lax. Far too lax to be living and Billy panicked, shaking him. “Jason! Jason, wake up!”

Jason’s eyes didn’t flutter open again and the ring felt far too tight on Billy’s finger. Billy patted the sides of Jason’s face rapidly. Emotions were cascading within him, cold and hot and rapid-fire in a way he couldn’t control or understand.

And Jason wasn’t waking up.

Billy let out a ragged sob as he huddled closer to Jason’s body, desperate to be nearer to him, desperate to hear his breaths, feel his warmth and care wrap solidly around everything again.

Hear his voice once more, whispering how everything was going to be okay and telling him how much he _loved_  Billy, how much he loved _all_ of them.

But it wouldn’t happen. None of it. Never again.

Because Jason was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> So far the shortest and the saddest thing I've written for this fandom and for some reason, I'm very proud of having produced this.
> 
> ANYWAY, I took a shot at Billy's POV this time so please tell me how you think I did!


End file.
